raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gungnir: Athli
My new story! Enjoy :D 15:24, May 18, 2014 (UTC) <-- Prologue Eilif --> Athli I open my eyes. I close them again. Why would I even bother waking up? Because the city needs food. Astrid needs food. By Odin and Freya, couldn't she use someone else for that? One image is burned into my eye. A spear. I don't know why. I don't even know how. What do I know? We need food, and the gods won't help us with that. I get up. "Athli! Get down here right now!" My day starts. Never any other way. She knows I don't want to leave. She doesn't care. The women who raised me will never change. She was the only person in Oslo who would take care of me. No, that's not true. She was the only person in Oslo who was desperate enough to take me in for the huge reward they gave. My father wasn't there. He simply left, after meeting my mother one time. She died because of me. He left because of me. Back then, I was already seen as a child of bad luck. My mother's name would have been Halla. She died at my birth. I alwyas think that if she would still be alive, she would have taken care of me. Not like Astrid. Every time she starts yelling, I think about the day I can leave. She thinks I should be gratefull. I'm not. She never wanted me, and that will never change. I put my clothes on and look outside. One time, I will leave this house, to never come back. I don't want to have anything to do with Oslo. Everybody who ever cared about me, left here. Who am I kidding? Nobody ever cared about me. Not Astrid, not my mother, who never knew me, not my father, who left after his wild night. By me, Ragnarok can come. The end of the world wouldn't take away anybody I loved. Rumors are spreading about Ragnarok really coming. According to the ancients, it would happen after three years of winter, without a summer inbetween. Last year, the snow didn't melt. Right now, it's april. The snow shouldn't be melting yet, so nobody's worrying. But there is a lack of food. Everyone should be saving up the last bits they have, but they aren't. They're expecting the snow to melt next month. If Asgard is with us, we will survive. But I don't believe in the Aesir. I also don't know why I wouldn't believe in the gods. Everyone knows Thor causes storms, and that Odin figured out the secrets of the runes. But I'm not happy with just that. They say it's a phase in life where you start questioning everything, even yourself. I don't believe it. In the 14 winters I lived, no god has revealed himself. Not Tyr, to control the laws, not Loki, to cause mischief. I also find myself a pretty weird person. If I don't believe in the gods, why do I believe in Ragnarok? The hunt doesn't give us much meat. A hare and a turkey, for a city of a couple of 1000 people. This will be another hungry night. Vague memories of feast come flashing by. They don't help. Children are dieing daily. In the near future, Oslo won't even have enough money to give to Astrid. Then she'll kick me out of the hous. As much as I hate her, I can't take care of myself. There is nobody who would hire me. If I leave Oslo, I will freeze to death. It isn't a probability, it's sure. If I stay in Oslo, I will end like one of the corpses on the street, who nobody bothers to clean up anymore, with ribs, sometimes literally peaking out of the body. They sometimes eat their own hands. Everything is better than being hungry. Nobody is safe for the hunger. People pray daily to Odin to take their beloved in Valhalla. It's all pointless. They know themselves it won't happen. Even if it will happen, they will still be slain in the final battle by the wolf, Fenrir. I don't believe a thing they say. Category:Long Story Category:Gungnir